


june 21

by tob2os



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Parenthood, gay people, i never know what tags to use, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tob2os/pseuds/tob2os
Summary: "it’s a game they play every morning, a tradition born out of the time last year when a four year old mina declared that she loved her parents more than they loved her, and she would prove it, prove it by beating her dads to a kiss every morning. neither tobio nor hinata has lost yet, and neither plans on ever doing so."kagehina are parents! they have a 5yo daughter! and they're all neurodivergent <3 them on hinatas bday/fathers day.basically just: kghn are doting parents for their daughter, and they're very sickeningly gay for eachother.a quick drabble i pumped out for hinata's birthday, last minute... 2k of sheer gay fluff and happy family kghn because i know they'd be wonderful parents
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195





	june 21

**Author's Note:**

> not edited... probably will come back to edit... this was very last minute and self indulgent 😄😅👍

the first thing hinata shouyou notices on the morning of june 21 is the sunlight. he feels it on his back before he opens his eyes, the warmth of its rays not nearly hot enough to cause discomfort: just unfamiliar, foreign to him, he who always keeps the blinds closed. and when he squints his eyes open, lifts his cheek from the folds of the sheets below him just slightly, sure enough, he spots the blinds pulled up, clumsily hanging at an angle, almost guilty- as though even it knew that this was unnatural, the wash of light pouring into the room. 

he has little time to wonder the reason for this irregularity, a weight dropping onto his bare back right as he moves to peel himself off of the bed. small giggles trickle out of this weight, the loveliest forty pounds in the world, as his daughter’s voice excitedly whispers in his ear, a barely-contained bounce in her words, eager to wish him good morning, happy birthday. her hair, notoriously unruly in the mornings, tickles at his nape, the soft fuzzy fabric of her pajamas light on his skin. and when he turns his head, meets her eyes to watch her face crinkle into a wide, unguarded smile, any warmth the sun could ever provide is quickly rendered incompetent, incomparable. 

her smile quickly warps into a small pout of determination, and lips pursed, she swoops in, hinata’s cheek her target. he’s more than ready, however, instincts as quick as ever, and he turns over onto his side, arm under his daughter so as not to crush her. with his other hand he meets her lips, index finger planting itself gently on her pout; and as she lets out a squeak of surprise, eyes widening, he brings her closer to him, fondly brushing his own lips onto her forehead. it’s a game they play every morning, a tradition born out of the time last year when a four year old mina declared that she loved her parents more than they loved her, and she would prove it, prove it by beating her dads to a kiss every morning. neither tobio nor hinata has lost yet, and neither plans on ever doing so. 

“good morning, baby.” 

from the empty space next to him, bare of anything spare tobio’s single pillow (the sole pillow surviving hinata and mina’s nightly fidgets), he figures his husband is downstairs, always one to get up before hinata. he’s quickly proven wrong when tobio’s figure appears in his periphery, and he peers to see him standing at the foot of the bed: eyebrows raised but eyes serene. 

“mina…” tobio calls her name, tender, and their daughter wiggles her small body, still wrapped up in hinata’s arms, around to face tobio, consequently gifting hinata a mouthful of her hair. he playfully sputters, overexaggerating in his response to a rewarding giggle from her. eyes bright, she looks up at tobio, a “yes, daddy?” and hinata can’t see his face, but he knows tobio’s just about melted onto the ground. (he’s always been weak for their daughter, even more so whenever she referred to him as her dad; it’s simultaneously incredibly amusing and relatable for hinata.)

impossibly, tobio’s voice is even softer when he responds, a nudge in his words: “let daddy get up now, baby.” both hinata and their daughter protest, hinata burying his daughter’s face into his chest before pulling the blankets over them, whispering in her ear a “let’s hide, baby, quick! don’t let daddy see us!” she laughs, the sound tinkling in hinata’s heart, as she burrows her face into him and wraps her little legs as far as they’ll go around his middle. there’s a surprising silence from tobio, and hinata begins to think he’s given up, when the blanket is pilfered away from them, tobio appearing at their feet with a triumphant grin on his face. he begins to climb up, a mock smirk on his face, one of playful intimidation, and mina squeals, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into hinata’s collar, her shrieks effectively muffled. tobio crawls onto her other side, lightly attacking her sides with his fingers, and she jerks away from hinata, laughter full-on blossoming out of her. at the sound, both hinata and tobio soften, and hinata, reaching up to brush her hair out of her eyes, playfully plants another kiss on her cheek. tobio reaches his arm across mina all the way to hinata’s side, fingers dancing on his bare skin as though it was the most natural place for them (and for tobio, it really was). with those taps he silently says good morning, shifts into “i love you” by easing his touch into a caress of his thumb, rubbing small circles.

mina begins to struggle in between her dads, suddenly unable to stand the lack of range of motion this position affords her. at her wiggles, they pull away just slightly, enough for her to emerge from in between them, standing, precariously balanced on the soft mattress and towering over them in a way that would be impossible in any other composition of their bodies. she declares victory (over what is inconsequential), and jumps onto the ground, much to both of their alarm. before either of them can nag, she cavorts away, leaving them accompanied only by sighs of frets not fully accomplished. 

hinata rolls over until his back meets his husband’s chest, and tobio’s arms wrap around his waist like second nature. fighting back an insistent yawn, hinata places his hand on top of tobio’s, muttering a “good morning.” tobio repeats it to him, softly, before placing a kiss in the crook of his neck, this time with a “happy birthday.” and he can’t help it, even after all these years, all the times he’s heard those exact words come out from tobio’s mouth, he flushes (just slightly, he swears). praying that tobio doesn’t notice the sudden heat rising to his face and ears, he does his best to remain nonchalant: a simple “mmhmm” in response. predictably, it doesn’t work, and tobio moves his lips to those exact reddening ears, a tease in his “that still works on you?” 

“shut up!” he doesn’t have an intelligent response because his husband is right, unfortunately, so he just sulks, and tobio knows exactly what hinata’s expression looks like in that moment: the exact furrow in his brow and downturn of his lips. nevertheless, driven by the sudden urge to see his husband’s face, he props himself up on one elbow, looking at hinata below him: hinata, doing his best to hide his face from tobio while maintaining his poor facade of indifference. hinata, with his messy orange locks growing out long again, sticking out in a manner that would rival mina’s. hinata, with the tips of his ears tinted pink, the one cheek visible to tobio coloring similarly. and he quietly admires him, just as he’s always done, before gently releasing hinata’s fingers from his grasp, instead trailing his hand up into hinata’s crown, combing through the impossible locks. at his touch, hinata’s shoulders noticeably relax, and tobio’s smirk only deepens, his heart swelling with the intermingling of pride and love. hinata beats him to any words, however, mumbling out an embarrassed yet unmistakably fond “shut up. i know.” 

“i didn’t even say anything, dumbass.” his words have no bite, understandably so- it’s taking everything in tobio to hold back his laughter, and hinata knows it. 

“you were going to… don’t lie!” and tobio’s never been good at lying, so he nods, leaning back down to plant a kiss on hinata’s temple. he then leans over hinata’s face, forcing him to look at his own, and hinata startles, that vulnerable fondness creeping back into his eyes. and tobio gives up at holding back his smile, apparently contagious, because hinata’s smiling back up at him: a smile he could never get used to, probably never will, one that always takes him by surprise at its sheer warmth. 

bringing his hands to his face, hinata mumbles, “you’re so unfair. you shouldn’t be allowed to use your face like that.” tobio’s left sputtering, about to protest that he should be the one saying that, but hinata interrupts his flow of thinking again, an “how am i ever supposed to keep up an angry act when you make that face…” sulky bitterness woven in his words, hinata peeks out from between his fingers, and tobio just scoffs, leaning back onto his side and playing with a piece of hinata’s hair. 

“you’re one to talk.” 

the utter lack of embarrassment in tobio’s voice, as always, makes his words land harder, and hinata flushes (again). in a desperate attempt to avoid being called out (again), he abruptly changes the topic, asking, “why did you raise the blinds today?” and tobio definitely knows what he’s trying to do, makes it clear in his knowing smile, but thankfully doesn’t verbalize his thoughts. he instead answers him, “mina thought you’d like it.” 

confused, hinata raises his eyebrows, and tobio smiles. “she said that even though she prefers them to be down, you probably miss the sun, because of your name and all.” at those words, a strong desire to wail some unintelligible sound floods hinata. tobio continues, “and since we were both awake already, i didn’t see why not.” 

their daughter, incredibly light-sensitive and heat intolerant, required the blinds to be down near constantly. tobio, who had similar preferences, was quick to pick up on her discomfort when she, as a baby, lacked the words to articulate her distress, and ever since then, they’d kept the blinds down, content to accommodate their baby as well as they could. and although he’d never consciously had the desire to open the blinds, hinata had to admit that it was far from unpleasant to have been awoken by warmth of the sun that morning. 

“she ‘let’ me win the kiss game this morning too,” a smile, one that could only be described as mushy, creeps back onto tobio’s face at the thought. “she said because it was father’s day today, she would let me win, as a present.” hinata chuckles, turning back over to rest his head on tobio’s arm and look up at him. “sounds like her.”

“i asked her if it wouldn’t make more sense for her to gift us her kiss though, and she acted like i’d just discovered time travel or something.” hinata understood, remembering the determination written all over her small features, especially strong today. 

as though she knew they were talking about her, mina calls from downstairs, a loud “daddy! are you coming down?” picking up on the impatience clear in her voice, both hinata and tobio shuffle out of bed, hinata tugging one of tobio’s t-shirts over his head. letting out one last yawn, he links his arm through his husband’s, and they climb down the stairs, careful not to fall. at the sound of them descending, mina scurries away to the living room, and they both do their best to appear oblivious of her whereabouts. 

“where’s mina, tobio?” hinata feigns puzzlement, and tobio follows suit, “i’m not sure…” 

as quietly as possible, they tiptoe to the entrance of their living room, and when mina’s figure pops out from behind the wall, they gasp appropriately, before hinata realizes what she’s wearing, and gasps for real. 

no longer in her fuzzy yellow pajama shirt, mina now has on a shirt a little too long for her, a shirt designed to look like both her fathers’ jerseys: black jackals on the front, adlers on the back. written on the shirt are both their names, “hinata” and “kageyama”, and she shows it off proudly, near incapable of remaining still from her utter excitement. 

“daddy got it for me a few days ago!” she excitedly tells hinata, twirling around for the fifth time to quintuple-make sure that hinata saw it, and hinata bursts out in laughter, looking up at tobio.

tobio’s the one flushing red now in a rare deviation from his impregnable unashamedness. “what?”

but hinata’s laughter holds only fondness as he strides over to tobio’s side, reaches up to grab his face in his hands, and quickly presses his lips against his, murmuring a “thank you” before breaking away. mina’s pouting slightly from having hinata’s attention taken away from her, a problem quickly solved when hinata lifts her into his arms, her frown replaced by her signature giggles again. 

it was so undeniably tobio, getting their daughter the frankenstein shirt of their two jerseys as a gift for hinata. and it was so undeniably hinata, to truly, genuinely, deem it the most perfect gift he could ever receive. 

_and i’m sure it was half a present for himself too, knowing him… knowing us._

mina yelps in surprise as tobio reaches and yanks her, carefully, out of hinata’s arms, wraps his own arms around her, smirking at hinata before dashing away towards the other side of the house. 

“catch us, daddy!” giddiness paints her laughter, drawing hinata’s own mouth into a helpless smile.

“i’m coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE read more mina lore [here](https://twitter.com/ousamayama/status/1275332715475283968?s=20)
> 
> UPDATE UPDATE ILO @miivrt MADE MINA ART.... [HERE](https://twitter.com/i/events/1278465388834107392?s=20)
> 
> just pretend they're still with bj & adlers please help...
> 
> find me on twt @ousamayama


End file.
